


do you see the same stars that i do?

by AnxietyAvocado



Series: from dusk til dawn, i'll stay with you [4]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Pining, Season 2 spoilers, honestly this is all kyo on this one just tagging other characters for honorable mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado/pseuds/AnxietyAvocado
Summary: even from a distance, kyo still can't help but confide in tohru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: from dusk til dawn, i'll stay with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	do you see the same stars that i do?

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 2 SPOILERS: kind of. probably not really. just connected to episode 4 of season 2

Sometimes, Kyo didn’t come home from the dojo. Master kept a room for him there, so it was okay, but it meant that he had a harder time sleeping than at home. He blamed the Cat spirit - he needed that familiarity to really relax, and he hadn’t spent a lot of time here in more than a year. 

He knew that if he were at home, he would probably be finishing up his homework, or watching tv while Tohru and Yuki did dishes. He didn’t mind that they had that little ritual. Well, not too much at least. Besides, he would sit right where he could see them in case that stupid Rat got any ideas about funny business or whatever. 

But tonight, he was in his room at the dojo, partway across town from where his head and his heart were (not that you could get him to admit that last part). So instead of sitting in Tohru’s room, enjoying the peace her presence brought while simultaneously ignoring that little voice in the back of his head that said this was pushing the limits of propriety, he was in this bare room, tossing and turning on his sleeping mat. 

Finally he padded over toward the window and opened it, leaning on the ledge as he breathed in the night air. 

“I was a jerk today,” he admitted haltingly. “Haru had no business dragging you into his crap like that, or saying the things that he did. Besides, I don’t think trying to keep you safe is showing off. Hell, it’s basically a full time job.” Kyo stopped and chuckled. While Tohru seemed to be getting better about some things, it didn’t stop him from watching her like a hawk. Yuki didn’t really seem inclined to step in when she was at risk of tripping (logically, he thought it was because the Rat wasn’t as interested in keeping an eye on her, but selfishly he thought that Yuki didn’t want to risk messing up that pretty face of his), so Kyo had taken it upon himself to try and keep Tohru safe. It wasn’t always easy. 

“I shouldn’t have told you to stay away from Haru. I’m not even sure he would really hurt you, but I don’t want to risk it okay? He really doesn’t know when to stop sometimes. And… neither do I. You’ve seen what I can do… I’m so much worse than he is.” Kyo spat out the words like they were poison. They made him feel bitter and angry, dredging up old resentments and self-hatred, remembering how he had hurt her, and so many other things he had done. His mother, Master, hell, even Shigure and Yuki. They all bore the brunt of his anger. It wasn’t fair. 

Kyo sighed. This wasn’t helping… Not as much as usual at least. “I just want you to be safe, okay? I can’t always keep you safe from me, but I can keep you safe from yourself. And from other people. Just don’t trip on your way to school tomorrow when I’m not there to keep an eye on you, idiot.”  
He sat there, staring at the stars, naming and then making up constellations until he was almost too tired to keep his eyes open. With one last sigh, he whispered goodnight, hoping that the words would be swept away by the wind and back to her. 

One level below him, still up reading a book with the night air open for the breeze, Kazuma smiled. Maybe there was hope for his boy after all.


End file.
